natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick J.
|place=21/22 |challenges=1 |votesagainst=1 |days=5 }}Nick J. is a contestant on Survivor: Norway. Profile Full interview can be found here. Name: Nick J. Between Mind and Heart, which group do you personally think you fit into better? I definitely think I fit into the tribe. I understand the logistics of the game, why people think and make the decisions that they make. If people need to betray me or lie to me in order to better themselves, I 100% understand and will respect the play. I am arguably the least bitter person. It’s all a game after all and I’m happy whether I win or lose. I also want to add that I don’t get angry at those who betray me. I won’t be thrilled but I don’t wear my heart on my sleeve. Tell us about yourself. What makes you, YOU? For everyone who doesn’t know me, hi! I’m Nick and I’m 22, hailing from the Empire State of New York. I guess some things that make me who I am is my family. I know that sounds kind of generic but I’m a quadruplet so I’m used to differentiating myself within a crowd. I’m an avid card player. I also enjoy board and tabletop games. Basically any type of game, I’m down to play. I also love reality TV, it’s my guilty pleasure. Basically, I’m here to have a good time no matter what the occasion is and no matter what happens. What do you wish to get out of this season more than anything else? Placement isn’t important to me. In everything I do, I want to make sure that everybody has a good time. I believe that’s the most important quality. I’m the mom friend that will break their back to make a footrest for somebody else. Everything else is a luxury that only heightens the experience. Any advantage, making it to Jury or FTC, or winning are all benefits. That’s not to say I’m not here to play and win, but I won’t be salty if I don’t because I understand that with 20 players (for example), only 1 can win and 19 will not. So to clarify, having fun every day I’m in the game is the cake itself and anything else on top is the icing. You can have a cake without icing. You can’t have icing without a cake..well you can eat it directly out of the container (not like I’ve done that) but it’s not a full dessert. What is your proudest characteristic of yourself, and what do you wish you could improve upon? The personality trait I’m most proud of is my ability to be a jack-of-all-trades. I like to think that I’m not perfect at any one thing, I’m able to do most things at a basic level at least. I suppose I think this is important because I live to serve others and make them happy and I want to be able to do whatever task I’m asked to. And if I don’t know how to do it, I will learn from someone who does for the next time I’m asked to do something. For example, I learned to sew and crochet. Just yesterday, I helped with a socket wrench and helped lift furniture. I actually like doing most chores so I like to think I’d make a good butler. So my proudest characteristic is my desire to help people however I can and bettering myself to help more people in the future. My biggest flaw kind of ties to my biggest strength. I put my own desires and needs aside in order to help others. I tend to treat myself poorly and kick myself for every single mistake I make, no matter how small. I need to learn how to treat myself better and to truly understand that perfection is impossible and that people won’t cast me aside if I make a mistake. That doesn’t make me useless or unwanted. That’s a big battle I have with myself. How would you describe the game you play in ORG’s? I like to describe the game I play in ORG's as a butler’s game. I like to be everybody’s best buddy and confidante who trusts me. The master trusts the butler completely but never asks the butler for their own opinion. The butler always agrees with whatever the master says. I think I can make social relationships really well. In the two competitions I played in in Nepal, I got two perfect scores, but I don’t think I’ll find any advantages. Ideally, I won’t have to. I think that being the confidante to those who DO have the advantages can be even better than having them myself. If I can strategically maneuver their usage to benefit me (and whoever has the advantage), I can reap all the rewards while having none of the target placed on me. I know things won’t be perfect and there will be hardships and tough decisions along the way and I’m okay with that. I’m ready to face them head on. I’m ready to use both my mind and my heart to conquer Norway. Thank you to all the hosts, specs, and (potential) fellow players taking the time to read this and I wish you all an excellent rest of your day! Survivor Norway Voting History Trivia *Nick won the award for Most Robbed in ''Norway''. *Nick received 1 vote for the Fan Favorite Poll. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:Production Category:Narvik Tribe Category:21st Place Category:Survivor: Norway